Beautiful Nightmares
by Velvet-Skye
Summary: Alicia Nevas believes that a woman of class and good social standing should never interact with pirates, nevertheless be attracted to one. But she quickly learns,through her dreams,that not even she can resist a handsome pirate Captain.Jack/OC.STRONG M.


_**Author Notes: First off, I just want to apologize to everyone for not updating (in forever) any of my stories. Unfortunately, I have been suffering…writer's block, which sucks because I do want to finish off my stories and I am certain you are all disappointed in me.**_

_**Secondly this is just a short story that was swimming around in my head and luckily while I was writing it I got more inspired and I've started writing the next chapters for Treacherous Values and Leaving My Livid Angel: Silence of A Heart. :)**_

_**So keep your eyes on the horizon for updates! YAY!**_

_**Thirdly…about this story, it isn't great but as fore mentioned it had been uselessly floating around in my brain begging to be written so I did. I hope you all still enjoy this one shot!**_

_**By the way please let me know how you liked this 'one shot', because if you did then I will consider writing more one shots more often. **_

_**-Ana**_

_**WARNING: STRONG M.**_

**Beautiful Nightmares**

"Do you always have to argue with me?" Jack Sparrow growled, his angry eyes staring at the dark ocean in front of him. His hands gripped the steering wheel with such force that Elizabeth; who was at his side bit her lip in worry as her eyes darted to the dark haired woman standing a meter away from Jack's back.

"I don't always argue with you…I just merely think my ideas and thoughts are more intelligent and less daft than yours! I mean it all starts from where we both come from you know. I have a first-rate education, taught by the best teachers of the world…whereas your mind compared to mind is inferior. You are a _pirate_," the woman said haughtily, she spat the last word with complete revulsion.

Elizabeth gasped incredulously and Jack whipped around, his face contorted with rage."I for one have had enough of this. 'Lizabeth leave. I don't think you need to witness Miss Alicia Neva's journey to meet the wonderful fish of the sea," Jack whispered dangerously as he wrapped a rope around the helm, to hold it in place.

"Now Jack…Will won't appreciate his childhood friend being thrown into the ocean!" Elizabeth protested as she glared at Alicia. The brunette merely stood there with snobbish arrogance, a smug smirk fixated on her plump lips as she pivoted away from the two furious individuals. Her long curly hair moved side to side in motion with her hips.

Elizabeth gave a tight apologetic smile to Jack and said, "I'll talk to Will about her. I can't have her treating you like this Jack."

-------------------------

Alicia stormed into the Captain's cabin, where she was residing for this journey to the Caribbean. Will had just scolded her…like a child, for her behavior towards the filthy pirate Captain. She plunked onto the bed, which was too hard and too small for her taste, at least compared to the large luxurious bed she had back home in England.

Alicia sighed, as she smoothed one hand across the green silk sheets she had used to replace the other rougher bed sheets with. She just couldn't understand why Will and Elizabeth didn't decide to visit England via a government ship. It would have been expensive but at least they would be surrounded by crewmembers of class and good social standing…not delinquents. Plus, at least then, she wouldn't have the need to put the blasted pirates in their places even if it was through verbal means.

-----------------------

Jack stood at the helm, his stance relaxed now that he didn't feel the same fury as before towards the insufferable woman. He steered the Pearl with tranquility, his thoughts now less heated with anger…credit to the rum. He thought of the snobbish girl and his feelings towards her. The most prominent emotion he felt towards her was raw hatred, it almost scared him from the intensity he loathed her. He really couldn't understand how or where he developed so much patience for the damned Alicia. If it weren't for Will's brotherly love for her, he would have made sure she ceased to exist.

Jack remembered when he had just seen her step onto his ship; she hadn't seemed so bad then. When he just saw her, his body had felt on fire, the stirring in his lower body had indicated the hot lust he felt for the nymph …until of course, she opened her mouth to complain about…_everything_. Her superior and conceited manner had quickly dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over the fiery lust. Not even her luscious curves and lean tall body or that beautiful face could have gotten his body to react spontaneously.

Alicia argued about everything and anything…except when she slept of course. Jack was anticipating to arrive to Porte Royale, it felt as if his life depended on it…or hers really, since his patience was at its limit…he had never been a patient man until now and it was only for the sake of Will and Elizabeth, or else Miss Nevas would have been long gone.

--------------------

Alicia walked around the cabin…well, snooped around is more the word. Will had told her to stay in there until the next morning, as 'punishment'. So now she was in search of something comfortable to wear, since her nightclothes had been given to wash that afternoon…she was supposed to ask Elizabeth for something to wear to sleep but with how things went with Jack that day, Elizabeth couldn't stand the sight of her.

Alicia ran her elegant fingers through her chocolate curls as her dark green eyes scanned the room; she spotted a trunk against the wall and swiftly walked towards it. She pushed it open and was greeted by the sight of a few worn out breeches and white linen long sleeved shirts…undoubtedly the Captain's. Alicia sighed unhappily but never the less picked one of the shirts up with thoughts of wearing it, just for the night. She closed the trunk and walked to her bedside as she untied her dress's corset.

As she untied the annoying garment, she thought of the Captain. Alicia was aware of the hatred he had for her and she understood it. She for instance, would not like to be insulted all day…which was what she did to him since the moment they meant. Of course, it was for the reason of what he was and surprisingly…she was quite attracted to him. Alicia didn't necessarily hate him and she didn't dislike nor like him but she was certainly attracted to him. When she argued and insulted him it was almost like a defensive reflex at what she felt for him, she couldn't let it be known. She did dream of him quite too often, which annoyed her to no end and frustrated her…sexually. She always wondered whether the real thing could be as erotic as her dreams and as…intense.

Alicia shook her head, he hadn't even tried to seduce her…and why would he do that to himself? Embarrass himself to a woman who wouldn't dare desire him? Alicia sighed again…but she did desire him and it had been the hardest thing to admit to herself. She saw herself as something so much better than him, she was more educated, classy, clean, elegant, brilliant and so much more and she had met many handsome men who were equal to her or even surpassed her. But because of her blasted luck, she just had to be attracted to an imprudent and dastardly pirate that she didn't even really like.

Alicia removed her dress and her bloomers and replaced them with the worn out linen shirt that reached just below her derriere. She put the dress and bloomers in a basket that she used to place her dirty clothes in and then blew out the candle on the table that had illuminated the room with a warm glow, now the room was pooled with the cool light of the moon. It was a very warm night…too uncomfortably warm for Alicia and she was glad she was wearing the short but especially thin linen shirt over her body. She walked to the bed and lay down, her eyes drooping with tiredness and closing moments later, throwing her into her fantasies and desires of the handsome pirate captain…Jack Sparrow.

---------------------

Jack walked down the stairs that led to the guest cabins where he was residing for the voyage to Port Royale. As he entered the small stuffy cabin, he took of his effects and wandered to the corner where a bedside table held a candle. He felt for the candle and growled in annoyance as he felt a tiny little stump of wax…that was once a candle. Jack walked back out the door and headed for his cabin…where Miss Prim and Proper slept soundly. He knew she would be asleep and remain asleep when he entered the cabin…Jack wasn't called a pirate for nothing he could be quite sneakily quiet when he wanted to.

Jack stopped right at the door of his cabin, he was certain the door was locked. Miss Nevas would never leave the door unlocked because of her suspicion and dislike towards all the pirates…especially him. He reached out a hand to twist the knob and was surprised when it was actually unlocked…well at least it made it easier for him.

Jack pushed the door open silently, stepped inside and closed it behind him just as quietly. His eyes scanned the room until they settled onto his bed. He inhaled sharply as his dark eyes drank in the sight of Alicia on the bed of emerald silk. A slim golden arm was hanging of the bed carelessly as the rest of her body rested divinely on the rest of the bed. Jack's eyes swept across her dark lashes that rested on her cheeks, across her high cheekbones and then paused at her plump parted lips. His eyes then roamed towards her elegant neck, down to…was that his shirt?!

Jack walked towards the bed not believing his eyes, his steps barely whispering across the wooden planks of his cabin. He paused a few steps away from the beauty, his form in the shadows of the cabin. He couldn't believe she had even dared touch his shirt…she had yelled at him countless of times how filthy of a pirate he was and she was always at a distance, making sure to never make any sort of physical contact. Jack thought of this…of her ways towards him especially as he resumed drinking the sight of her body.

Realization slowly dawned at him…was it…could it be…that she was attracted to him? All these weeks aboard this ship, could she have somehow fallen for him? Jack shook his head slowly…he hadn't even tried to seduce her. But then again, he had caught her once too many times looking at him from afar with an undecipherable face….although once he could have sworn that he had seen longing. He was woken from his thoughts when the woman on his bed moaned softly and shifted her shapely legs in her sleep.

Jack closed his eyes tightly, the room suddenly too hot…scorching really. He felt the familiar desire burn through his body, melting his veins…awakening his animalistic need. Jack opened his lust-darkened eyes when he heard her whimper…was she having a nightmare? She gave another breathy moan and shifted on the bed again and she bit her lip as she whimpered once again. Jack almost roared with laughter as he realized she was not having a bad dream…but a really good one at least that was his guess. Jack frowned though when she whimpered his name, it was almost like an invitation…a primal call and frankly he wasn't about to ignore it. He slinked up to the bed and hesitantly brushed a hand across her cheek…he pulled away as he felt her hot velvet skin. He looked down her body a murmuring growl ripped out from his throat; his eyes ran down her legs, wondering if they were silkier than the silk she slept on. He sat on the bed, next to her legs and slowly traced a finger up her soft thigh. Jack closed his eyes in delight; her skin was the most luxurious silk in the world at this moment. Goosebumps rose on her skin from the contact, and she sighed delightfully. Jack leaned over her body to peer into her face. Chocolate curls fanned out around her head and with one hand, he tangled them into her curls as he brought her face up to his. He felt her body start in surprise and practically felt her eyes snap open as his lips worked wonders on hers. Alicia struggled to get away from him but his body was like iron, unbinding and solid. She bit his lip hard and he pulled his lips away but instead of feeling better, Alicia's lips seemed to miss it. Her lips tingled and her body hummed in delight but she tried to control herself and fought through the haze of grogginess and arousal her body felt from her interrupted dream.

Jack looked at her and she stared back wildly, both were breathing heavily. He grasped her upper arms and shifted as pulled her body up for her to straddle him, the shirt she wore rode up her thighs a bit. Alicia bit her lip as she blushed; she felt his arousal through his clothes against the juncture between her thighs. She tried to raise her body to alleviate the pressure against her lower body and the arousal that she was rapidly succumbing to.

"J-Jack…"she choked, "What are you…why are you h-here?"

Jack chuckled darkly as his hands slowly and deliberately stroked her arms.

"Speechless for once are we? Alicia?" Jack whispered huskily. Alicia furrowed her eyebrows angrily and glared at him.

"Answer my question you wretch!"she snarled.

Jack clicked his tongue in mock disapproval as he rolled his hips against hers. Alicia gasped and tried to pull her hips away from his, her thighs quivering from the attempt.

"I don't think you realize the position you are in," Jack whispered as he slowly brushed a hand across her navel. Alicia shuddered, not in revulsion like Jack expected but in anticipation. Jack smirked and trailed the same hand down to her soft inner thigh and he rubbed small amorous circles on it.

Alicia's green eyes fluttered shut as her lips parted slightly. Jack slowly pulled their heads closer together until their lips met. Alicia didn't resist but she remained impassive, yet as Jack moved his lips over her soft ones with precision and skill, he could practically taste her curiosity and desire.

Soon Alicia was an active participant and Jack was surprised at her heated fervor, she seemed to know what she was doing. It was either she had done this before or she was very enthusiastic. Jack broke the kiss and she protested loudly.

"Shh!"

"Sorry…" she murmured, "Why did you stop?"

"I need to know whether ye've done this before or not." Jack said as he looked at her expectantly. Alicia froze as she realized what she had done and with who. "Nuh…NO NO NO!" Alicia protested frantically as she tried to move away from the Captain but Jack would have none of it so he silenced her with a kiss. His lips muffled Alicia's yells and she bit him hard again. Jack pulled away angrily and then with frightening ease and quickness he pinned her to the bed. Alicia gasped as his iron body pinned her strongly yet tenderly against the bed. She bit her lip, as she looked into his dark orbs and she whispered, "Don't hurt me…"

Jack furrowed his brows in anger. He would never hurt a woman this way…the way she implied. He wouldn't force her to do anything and he felt insulted. He gazed into her eyes and found fear. Jack got off her but stayed on the bed as Alicia sat up; she stared at him with hooded eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt you," Jack informed her, his velvety voice sending shivers of thrill down her spine. Alicia cocked her head and then kneeled on the bed as she spoke, her voice breaking the thick silence, "I've dreamt of you as silly as it sounds. I wanted to keep my distance because I felt…I _feel _an indescribable attraction towards you."

Jack stayed were he was, his stance uncaring and relaxed although on the inside fire was running through his veins. He watched her lean in towards him and once she was a breadth away from him, she spoke to him in a quiet timid voice.

"I want you…,"Alicia murmured as she pressed her eager lips against his. Jack hesitated but the womanly scent and the warmth of her body had his own body spiraling down a tunnel of desire and heat. He hadn't had a woman in way too long…

Alicia became more zealous and her hands tangled through his mane as his wrapped around her waist. Jack nipped her bottom lip and she sighed breathlessly as she pressed her body invitingly into his. He suddenly but gently pushed her down on the bed, gently pushing her with his hard smoldering body.

Alicia's skin tingled with untamed desire. The shirt she wore now seemed wool thick and oppressive. She itched to remove it and was relieved when Jack took care of that. Jack's eyes took in the sight of her bountiful breasts that were the perfect match for her beautiful curvaceous body. She was absolutely breathtaking and magnificent uncovered. He cupped one and rolled the nipple with his thumb and forefinger as he took the other breast's peak into his mouth and sucked eagerly.

Alicia had no thought of shame or embarrassment as the delicious passion took over her senses. She trailed a hand down Jack's sweaty body until she found the rim of his trousers. She slipped her slim hand in and sighed as she felt his hard, large manhood straining against the cloth and her hand. She rubbed her hand across his rigid length and she felt his growl vibrate from one of her breasts throughout her whole naked body that was already humming with ardor.

"I can't wait anymore," Jack purred.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Alicia asked almost aggressively. Jack gave her an irresistible smirk hinted with predatory lust as he pulled away from her magnificent body and he removed his trousers swiftly. Alicia felt liquid heat pool between her lean thighs at the sight of his glorious organ but she also felt a tingling of trepidation in her gut.

Jack saw her fear and before she could even think of backing out, he pulled her up into a fierce kiss. Her sizzling body responded unhesitant and passionately and when Jack was satisfied with her reaction he quickly twisted her around and placed her on her knees with her derriere up in the air in a most salacious way. Her hands fell forward onto the mattress for support and she felt Jack nudge her knees apart more to make room for his hard body. She felt his arousal touch her opening and she looked back at him with fear mixed with excitement. He grasped the side of her hips with his calloused hands and ever so gently and slowly started pushing himself into her ready body.

Jack groaned as he continued to press into her tightness and Alicia whimpered in pain as she tried to pull away. Jack wouldn't let her though; he kept her hips firmly in place. Alicia kept trying to get away from the intrusion of her virgin body but Jack wouldn't have it, he pushed her face down, the side of her face against the mattress and slammed himself the rest of the way into her trembling body.

Alicia and Jack froze, Jack breathed in sharply at the sensation of her tight liquid hot walls encasing his cock and Alicia gave a low pained moan.

Jack caressed her sides and made a low soothing sound. Alicia whimpered though and resumed trying to pull away from him. Jack reached down to where their bodies were joined and searched for her little sensitive pearl. When he reached it, he stroked the swollen nub tenderly and consistently. Alicia's body jerked in approval and she wiggled her hips a bit, grinding her derriere against his groin. Jack felt her tight walls pulsing against his thickness, groping him so tightly it was pain-filled pleasure, he growled powerfully and Alicia seemed to answer it with a mew of her own.

Jack was at his limit… he had to move and he had to move now! He pulled away from her body, pulling out of her until only the tip of his manhood was left inside her and then with all the power in his hips he rammed back inside her. Alicia bit into the bunched up silk in her hand as she muffled a scream at the overwhelming feeling of his large cock nudging the entrance of her womb deep within her. Alicia was in pure heaven and pure hell, as he increased his tempo and strength in his thrusts. Her skin felt hot, sensitive and prickly, the heat seemed to rise with her heartbeats. A tightening was steadily rising from where he was thundering into her. She absolutely loved the feeling of his manhood embedded in her slick walls. Alicia could feel every ridge and vein that made the breathtaking organ and she was enjoying it very much. The pain had vanished completely and all that remained now was that building pleasure-filled pressure that tightened every muscle of hers. Jack continued to savagely pump into her in animalistic zeal, nudging her womb every time and Alicia groaned and panted with him.

The room smelled of sweat and a foreign smell to Alicia that she was guessing was their copulation, which only intensified what they were both doing. This was very well a nightmare, this pirate was using her body yet it was beautiful because he was worshiping her body with an inexplicable tenderness that she could have never guessed in Jack. He was obviously being rough with her but with an undertone of gentleness. He rubbed her body in appreciation as he whispered how beautiful she was in her ear and how good she was, his hips pumping vigorously and fervently. This was a damned beautiful nightmare and she didn't want it to end. This was better then her dreams and so intense there was absolutely no comparison.

Alicia felt her body tightening even more and she felt Jack's thrusts become longer and deeper.

"Let it go luv," Jack purred huskily, "Let your body fly…"

"Uhh…Jack…oh…"

With a pleasured scream, her body shook and trembled, tightening in spasms, squeezing his cock and coaxing him to coat her walls. However, Jack held on, he forced himself to ride her body's encouraging spasms. Once her body sagged in relaxation he withdrew from her tight cavern and with ease, he flipped her pleasured body over. He laid her down for her head to rest on the pillow. He studied her face, her eyes were heavy with spent energy but steady nonetheless and her skin was entrancingly flushed and sweaty. Chocolate strands of her hair were stuck on her forehead and neck and her breasts rose with each deep inhalation of hers.

He spread her legs widely and then cupped her moist mound in one of his work-roughened hands and with the other one, he rubbed her pleasure nub in slow deliberate circles. He slowly increased the tempo until he felt her hips shallowly pushing against his skilled hand and her body's temperature rising feverishly. She gave a low moan and Jack took that as a cue and plunged into her molten core once again. Alicia gave a little scream of pleasure and he continued pumping into her wildly as she thrust her hips back.

Jack could feel her tightening already her climax not far behind. He surged forward more wildly than before, his own muscles now tightening almost unbearably…the pinnacle for both a second away. He brought pleasure and ecstasy to both of them as his manhood sunk into her repeatedly continuing the unadulterated passion between them both. Alicia bit her lower lip painfully hard as her body jerked and contracted when she reached her release and Jack followed right behind her with a growl as he shot into her heavily.

He got off her and lay on the bed beside her as he took her limp body in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I shouldn't have done that," he whispered hoarsely and slightly breathless.

"Hmm. No please don't say that…lets not ruin this night with arguing," Alicia murmured as she breathed heavily to steady her breath. Jack peered at her face and she gazed confidently back.

"I like yer eyes," Jack claimed, Alicia started laughing, Jack noticed how it lightened her features when she was carefree, and his lip pulled up at a corner showing his golden teeth that glittered in the moonlight.

"You know…we should do this more often maybe then you won't be such an obnoxious argument woman," Jack suggested, Alicia frowned and then looked thoughtful.

"You know…I don't think it is such a bad idea…it makes me feel better."

"Does it really? Well I am up for another go…" Jack said seductively as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Alicia smiled sleepily and then answered, "Later I want to sleep. I am tired."

"Dream of me luv."

"Oh I am sure I will…by the way when I wake up be prepared to die of exhaustion."

"Hmm. I am guessing your 'threats' shouldn't be taken lightly? Ay?"

"Mhmm. I can be a very enthusiastic young lady."

"I could tell," Jack murmured as he pushed her off the bed…

Alicia's eyes opened widely as she hit the floor painfully. She scowled as she looked around the sun-filled room and she stood up. She looked towards the empty bed and was disappointed at realizing it had all been a dream…once again. Alicia rubbed her eyes warily with the undertone of frustration; she was drowning into her 'fairytales' between herself and the pirate. She couldn't even understand how she was even able to look at him in the eye without giving herself away or worse even running up to him and kissing him…just to see if they were as remarkable as in the dreams. She wondered if his body would feel as glorious as it seemed in the dreams…Alicia mentally slapped herself.

She hesitantly changed into a yellow thin-material gown with built in corset and she didn't even bother to comb her hair. Alicia scurried towards the helm and was disappointed to see Will.

"Good Morning Will," Alicia said as she beamed at him and Will smiled back.

"Where's Jack?" Alicia asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Right here," Jack said warily to Alicia as he walked up the stairs that led to the helm.

"You look a mess," Alicia said. Jack glared at her but it softened when he realized she didn't mean it in a malicious way…like it usually was with her. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're in an awfully good mood today Miss _Nevas_," Jack commented. Alicia narrowed her eyes, "For once I am trying to be nice to you _pirate _and you can't just accept it?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a second and then piped, "No."

"I believe you are up to something…something that I am sure is of no good and with _mal _intentions."

"Why would you say that?" Alicia protested indignantly.

"Alicia I don't really blame him," Will muttered.

Alicia sighed and frowned, "This is hard for me to do Captain…but I want to apologize for being so boorish…although I don't think I didn't do anything wrong really-"

"And you just ruined it," Jack sneered and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a truce or not?"

Jack and Will froze, Jack contemplating whether to accept her 'apology' and Will because she never was and never had been the more peaceful person in a situation such as this.

"Done," Will exclaimed, Jack looked at him incredulous and then yelled, "Undone!"

"Will! It's his choice and now I know what it is. Good day gents I shall not waste my time here anymore with this apology nonsense," Alicia said angrily as she headed towards the captain's cabin.

Will turned to Jack, "You know…that was the opportune moment."

"Opportune moment for what exactly?" Jack asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"The opportune moment to get to know her…you know you just might like her. She's an…_interesting_ person," Will said and Jack snorted.

"Interesting to argue with? There's no winning when you verbally spar with that vixen," Jack stated, "It gets tiring."

"She's smart and she has a golden heart deep inside her," Will insisted, "She is the type of lady who is not meant for a life in Port Royale or that man she is bound to marry. She needs and she craves that forbidden adventure…the freedom you have and that you can offer her!"

Jack looked at him as if Will were insane. He shook his head to clear it and then asked, "She is getting married?"

"I week after we arrive," Will said. Jack roared with laughter as he wheezed, "I feel sorry for the unfortunate fool."

Will rolled his eyes annoyed and walked away, leaving the helm to Jack. Once the captain composed himself, he thought of Alicia's marriage…he was surprised when he felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of another man touching her body…or even looking at her the wrong way. He tied the rope to the helm to keep it in place and walked to his cabin where she was. He knocked on the door softly and from inside she told whomever it was to go away. Jack walked into his cabin and shut the door as he spied her sitting on the bed, her back towards him. He saw her back shaking and heard her sniffling.

"I told you not to come in and to go away," Alicia's watery voice said.

"Well I wanted to talk te you," Jack said. Alicia froze, her back going rigid and her breathing stopped abruptly for a few seconds before she gasped.

"About what?"

"Your supposed truce."

"Oh. What about it?"

"I accept," Jack said. Alicia nodded her head and jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled.

"It is fine," Alicia said calmly.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked not understanding why he was even asking, he usually didn't like talking to upset females because sometimes they just became angry and turned on you.

"I'll be honest," Alicia stated looking into his eyes as he took a seat beside her, "I don't want to get married to a man a met once nor do I want to live in Port Royale."

"You know some women kill for what you are being offered here," Jack said as he lay down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head, "But I am curious as te why you don't desire it…"

"One word Jack…_rules_," Alicia admitted, "This man…my fiancée, he seems controlling and I just don't like him one bit. I am eager for any type of escape from any commitment. I can't be that way…I can't be committed I become uninterested easily."

"Interesting…so you want something or maybe even someone who can offer you so much more than a repetitive life. A life with a bit more adventure and thrill?"

"Mhmm."

"You know I can offer you that," Jack suggested and Alicia smirked. Her prime goal was to have this man at least for one night just to make her beautiful nightmare come true.

"Can you really?" Alicia said her voice low with seduction as she boldly leaned over his body with her lips hovering right above his and Jack was shocked with uncertainty. But he answered nonetheless.

"Yes," he said huskily, his eyes closed when she pressed her smooth lips onto his; showing Jack that her hatred for him had been quite unreal indeed, and that her craving for freedom was as real and as solid as this moment.

_The End._

_**Review Please! **_


End file.
